


assholes will be assholes

by orphan_account



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Or am I, are there feelings?, go yahaba though, i shed a tear while writing this, idk if they're in a relationship, im not that weak, kidding, so proud of my smol (not rlly) son, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guys making fun of Kyōtani so Yahaba beats them. Bros for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assholes will be assholes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am

     “Dude. Haven't you seen his hair? He obviously has problems.” Yahaba’s been trying to ignore the two boys in his class who've been making fun of Kyōtani for the past ten minutes, but his calm is broken when the second guy replies to his buddy: 

     “I know, right? And his whole hostility thing. He's probably just a wimp. Probably left the volleyball team because he couldn't handle all the people there. Bet he can't even play volleyball.” 

     It's at that moment that Yahaba’s fist collides with the douchebag’s face, at that moment that a sickeningly loud _crunch_ resonates throughout the room and someone gasps and the guy's pal lets out a squawk and Yahaba thinks _holy crap i think i broke my hand_. 

     “What was that?” he asks in the most threatening voice he can muster without letting out a whimper of pain. 

     “N-n-nothing, man,” the other guy answers, eyes wide and obviously feeling a fair amount of terror. His friend is out cold. 

     “Ah. Alright then. I'll be going now.” Yahaba escapes the prying eyes of his classmates and makes his way to the roof, where Kyōtani will be sleeping, because he is supposed to have art right now and he "doesn't do art". 

     “Kyōtani.” Yahaba waves, then winces because _jesusmaryjoseph_ it hurts. 

     “Did you break your hand?” Kyōtani asks when Yahaba sits beside him. Yahaba flinches when Kyōtani picks up his hand, then glares when his friend smirks at him. 

     “Shut up.” 

     “Right. I'll wrap this up for you.” 

     Yahaba nods, grateful for having a friend like him. He understands why people assume the worst of Kyōtani. His naturally angry demeanor, his intimidating eyeliner and his stance all give off a very fuck off vibe, but he's really a good person if you give him a chance. 

     Yahaba smiles at Kyōtani. “Thanks.” 

     “For what? Fixing up your hand? Get over yourself. I'd do that for anyone.” 

     Yahaba feels bad that not everyone can enjoy the pleasure of Kyōtani’s company, but he's also happy that, for now, he can keep Kyōtani to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts were fighting/friendship
> 
> i used both


End file.
